Denim Bonnivier
Denim Bonnivier is played by Isabel Rezende. The youngest, the most empty and quiet of the Bonnivier. Basic Info Semblance Can control lights. Can make them shine when they don’t work, can make them go full black, just by blinking. He can control any type of light but the one directing from the sun. Only after hitting glass will he be able to control it. Sadly he can also reach to the point of temporarily blinding someone if their eyes catch any light. Weapon A pair of guns that becomes a pickaxe. They also come with wire. He barely uses it. Appearance Body Type Skinny, weak, light. Outfit (See Right) Other Important Details Color blind. Personality Overview Sociopath, not very talkative, very empty. Quirks Can’t avoid staring. Voice James Norton (Cole, Dragon Age Inquisition) Theme Young and Menace – Fall Out Boy Backstory Bonnivier were always a weird family. A very strong Atlesian Family that rules over the dust market besides military weaponry and advanced technology. They are specially made for show. Indoors though, they barely even communicated. Demin has two other siblings. Denim knows about Teal’s semblance but just doesn’t care. One older that accused of being crazy joined the army and the best lady/gentleman in the whole kingdoms. He’s the younger, the handicapped one and therefore incapable of being the Heir of the family. His recognition is quite fake though, he’s not actually handicapped. He actually did a lot of mistakes as a child like setting his nanny on fire or killing all the cats they ever had. It was all fixed with some pills that take him to abyss. After the quantity he has taken the quantity he has. He’s kind of dead weight now... unless he passes many days without taking anything then all those psychotic thoughts come back. The first to see his semblance was with his gardener he kept mocking him by blinding him when he worked late nights and scaring him to death. However this scared more his mother than anyone else who forced him to exile. His family lied about his condition claiming that he suffered from a severe illness incapacitating him from becoming the heir. His mother was the one who suffered the most. She entered a big depression because of him, her so beloved son was nothing but a image with no regrets and no thoughts, a shell. Unlike his brothers, no one ever really paid much attention to Denim. People adored Teal. Unlike his brothers he seemed to be the perfect boy and Teale, well she was the most beautiful and caress woman. Cyan was supposedly the one who would be heir and also the one who received more attention to from his parents. Denim was nothing compared to his brothers greatness. Surely he went to Atlas, thanks to his brothers participation but Denim was just empty, boring and still sadly. Additonal Notes Denim might enter a rampage in the future but he’d need a reason. So far I’d guess he would probably attempt to be more human. Gallery Denim_Bonnivier.jpg Denim_Outfit.png Denim_Weapon.png Denim Color Border.png Category:Characters